Known devices of this kind are rather expensive and complicated in structure. The rocking levers are connected through hinge arms which in turn have rollers thereon and on which the toe of the ski boot is supported or rolls along laterally during a swinging-out or release movement, while the rollers themselves are pulled to the side by the hinge arms and the rocking levers. Since the hinge levers themselves are hinged to a common spring through an intermediate member, the spring unit must be supported swingably. Through this the here described known device requires much space and a relatively wide cover housing.
The purpose of the invention is to produce front jaws for ski bindings which are characterized by a simple construction and space-saving design.
This is achieved by constructing the rotatably supported rocking levers with two arms, whereby the longer portion of the lever arms abut the ski boot, while the ends of the shorter portion of the lever arms are hinged to an intermediate member -- for example a spring rod, which intermediate member is connected to the spring, and by securing the spring against a lateral swing.
The requirement exists for safety bindings that the ski boot, after exceeding a certain angle of twist, can swing free from the binding. For this, it is actually sufficient if the ends of the rocking levers, which ends abut the ski boot, carry rollers. If the rollers are at the same level as the stops which absorb the forces which act toward the ski tip, the boot can be turned from the binding without lateral resistance.
In a preferred embodiment, it is provided that the rocking levers can, by exceeding a certain angle of rotation, be disengaged from the hinged connection with the intermediate member.
This is achieved, for example, by constructing the rocking levers of two pieces, whereby the two parts are connected rotatably by means of a pivot pin or the like so that a rotation of the two parts relatively to one another is limited by a stop.
In order to make the return of the rocking levers easier, it is furthermore suggested to hold the two parts of each rocking lever against the stop by a tension spring, whereby the ends of the spring are each secured to one part of the lever. Rocking levers having this type of construction can also be equipped with rollers which abut the boot laterally and make the swinging-out movement thereof easier.
If the frictional resistance during the swinging-out movement of the ski boot are supposed to be reduced to a minimum, the stops which absorb the forces which act toward the ski tip, and which stops are actually rigidly connected to the base plate, can be provided with hinged rollers or gliding sleeves.
Finally, it is possible to adjust the initial stress of the spring by means of an adjusting mechanism in order to individually determine the force which is required for pressing out the boot.